Relationship Ec
by StylishFashionista
Summary: English class. The most dramatic class of the school day. Do you know why? It's because Mrs. Dawes decided to change English class to Relationship Ec for a week, where relationship coaching is given. And Eli, the newly single because Imogen dumped him for Fiona, and Clare, the studious girl who has had the biggest crush on Eli since forever, are paired up as a couple. AU!
1. Monday

**Hello! StylishFashionista here with yet another Eclare fic! How long has it been? Over a year! Woah, that's just crazy! Anyways, before we get started, please, no spoilers on what happened in the finale. I'm at China right now, so I can't watch the episode. Heck, I went to the Degrassi Wiki and accidentally figured out that Eclare had sex and Fimogen is over by just looking for an international link! Ahh, my Fimogen heart is breaking... So I'm begging, please no more spoilers. And nothing about season 13 too. God I'm going to have so much to catch up on once I get home... Just one day to wait and I'll be back to America! Or, at least on a flight to America. Too bad it's over 12 hours ;( Anyways, cue my newest Eclare story! It was based off of a dream I had recently. My crush and I kissed a lot... Either way, enjoy! This story is all in Clare's POV, telling you guys now. And some characters are a bit OOC; so sorry about that! I really tried my best, but apparently my best isn't good enough. I'll set out the grades here. Everyone in Clare's English class is either a sophomore or a freshman, and the class is (err, was) Advanced English for Sophomores.**

**Freshman: Clare, Adam, Alli, Dave, Becky, Jenna**

**Sophomores: Eli, Fiona, Imogen, Katie, Jake, Luke, Sav, Anya, Declan, Holly J, Riley, Zane**

**Now no more jibber-jabber from me. Let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Degrassi, I wouldn't be begging and pleading for no spoilers.**

* * *

**Monday**

_RING!_

I jump out of my seat and literally ran out of the classroom, my Math binder almost escaping my grasp. I was sick of Calculus, and I never expected it to be that hard. Of course, maybe skipping Geometry last year wasn't exactly the best idea... But I didn't feel like learning the Pythagorean theorem yet again...

I walk to my locker and turn my lock to the combination that I know so well. Then, I put my Math binder on my locker shelf and take out my English notebook and folder. I then close my locker before turning my heels to head to English.

English is my favorite class. I really love writing and expressing myself. It's just a place where imagination can take you everywhere. And even though I prefer writing essays and articles, I have a soft spot for FanFictions too. You never really know what to expect.

Once I walk in the English room, I sit in my usual seat, which is practically in the middle of the class. I sit down, rather awkwardly, must I add, as I was the last person to arrive. And even though the bell didn't ring yet to signify that class was starting, I still felt weird knowing I was the last person to arrive. Mrs. Dawes was looking around the room, attentively watching everything that was going on. I sigh, before looking around, like Mrs. Dawes is. Each way I turned had drama.

I look to the left, where Adam, one of my best friends, is. He sat next to me, and on his other side was Becky. They were holding hands. Becky then started talking to Adam about taking him to a camp where his brain will be refreshed and he will stop being confused (he's transgender). He, however, scoffs and releases from her grip. I was so confused about their nature. I saw them kiss yesterday.

And then I look to the right, where Alli, my other best friend, is. She and Dave were fighting, again. You see, Alli thinks that she's pregnant, and she wants to keep the baby. However, Dave wants her to have an abortion. They've been arguing because of that. I'm not even sure if Alli's pregnant. She only tried one brand.

Behind me was Luke and Jenna. They were talking at first, before Luke started to reach for Jenna's breasts. She leans into his touch, and he goes for her waist, pulling her closer. She trails her fingers up his thigh and he does the same, before she sits on his lap and grinds on him. Please, no sex in the class. Even though you're two sluts, please don't have sex. **(AN: I'm actually a Jonnor shipper. I just thought that Lukenna would fit the situation more)**

I look at the back right corner, where Sav and Anya were, breaking up their 7th relationship. Apparently Sav is still too chicken to bring Anya to his house. His parents are really religious, so I get it. I can't have sex until I'm married. Stupid abstinence ring.

And then on the back left corner were Declan and Holly J. They were talking, until Declan pulls out a box and opens it, to reveal a beautiful bracelet. Holly J was ecstatic, and he put the bracelet on her. She was beaming, and kissed him on the cheek. I can't blame her. The bracelet he gave her was insanely pretty.

At the front right corner were Riley and Zane. Everyone knows that they're both gay, but Riley doesn't want to admit it. Their "secret" relationship is rocky, and Zane is absolutely sick of Riley always covering up the fact that he's gay. Riley's trying to show that he can be Zane's boyfriend, so that's the reason why I see them pecking each other on the cheek.

And on the front left corner were Jake and Katie, who were making out intensively. Not as sexual as Luke and Jenna, no. They were just making out, like they always do.

And right in front of me were Imogen, Fiona and Eli. Imogen was breaking up with Eli because she realized that she was lesbian. She and Fiona like each other and now they're dating. Is this confusing? Yes. But am I happy? Definitely. I have a little school girl crush on Eli. He's an amazing writer, and he has this mesmerizing aura coming from his. Plus, he's pretty damn hot. Yes, Saint Clare did just curse.

Eli turns to me. "So hear the news? I'm single now."

I pretend to not know. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Eli nods. "Imogen dumped me."

"Aww, that must have really done something to Eli Goldsworthy's ego!" I smirk.

"Well, no," Eli smirks back. "You see, no matter what happens, Eli Goldsworthy's ego will never be tarnished."

I raise my eyebrow. "Even if you were rejected by Megan Fox?"

He nods, a little hesitantly, may I add. "Yes. Even so."

Oh, and another thing about Eli and I: we flirt a lot.

"OK, class, I've had enough!" Mrs. Dawes yells angrily. I jump back a little, startled. Mrs. Dawes never spoke like that in front of her students. Ever. Everyone who was kissing immediately pulled away and looked straight at her. And all arguing stopped. The room was dead silent, and everyone was paying attention to solely Mrs. Dawes. But, she smiled afterwards.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not sick or mad at you guys," Mrs. Dawes says. Some were relieved, but others were extremely confused, me being one of them. Is Mrs. Dawes on her period? "I just hate that you guys are messing up your relationships. Which is why I'm changing this class to Relationship Economics for a week! Relationship Ec for short." **(AN: Relationship EC. EClare. Get it?)**

I hear Luke scoff. "Relationship Ec? Very original..."

"I wouldn't be saying anything, considering that I can give you a detention," Mrs. Dawes smirks, to which Luke sinks in his seat. "Anyways, I will be pairing everyone up to be a 'couple' for a week. Sounds fun, right?" Groans were heard throughout the room, and I couldn't help but agree. I was positive right now that Mrs. Dawes was on her period.

"Anyways, the pairs are Adam Torres and Becky Baker," Becky beams at Adam, who rolls his eyes. "Alli Bhandari and Dave Turner," Alli and Dave look at each other hopefully, as if they were both hoping that this would solve their relationship problems. "Luke Baker and Jenna Middleton," Luke wiggles his eyebrows at Jenna suggestively and Jenna smirks. "Sav Bhandari and Anya MacPherson," Sav looks straight at Anya, who smiles at him awkwardly. "Declan Coyne and Holly J Sinclair," Declan and Holly J both look at each other and smile. "Riley Stavros and Zane Park," Zane smiles at Riley, who looks at Mrs. Dawes with an 'Are you serious?' face. "Jake Martin and Katie Matlin," Jake and Katie break apart from their make out session to look at Mrs. Dawes. They nod and smile, before making out with each other some more. "Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno," Fiona and Imogen high five each other and smile. "And Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards."

Eli smiles at me. "Hey, Edwards, looks like we're together."

I nod. "Yes, yes we are."

Eli turns back around, and I smile to myself. Eli Goldsworthy and I are going to be a couple. I cannot believe this.

"OK, everyone, bring your desk to your partner's so then we can start the class!" Mrs. Dawes says. Eli pushes his desk over so then it'll be next to mine.

"Hey girlfriend," Eli smiles, sitting down in his seat.

"Hey boyfriend," I smile back.

"This assignment will be perfect," Eli says, pulling our cheeks together. I swear, I felt some sparks. "It's just you and me against the world. With us, anything is possible."

I swoon at his voice. It's just flows so well!

"Hey, Mrs. Dawes?" Riley says. She turns to him, waiting for a response back. "Why are Zane and I paired up if Fiona and Imogen are paired up? Can't we just be paired up with the opposite gender?" I roll my eyes. Riley, we all know you're gay. Just shut up now before you make a bigger fool of yourself.

"I just thought we needed some alternative families," Mrs. Dawes answers. "Problem?"

Riley shakes his head quickly. "No, ma'am."

"Anyways," Mrs. Dawes turns away from Riley and to the entire class. "The first lesson is going to be quick. How to ask someone out."

Luke scoffs. "Asking someone out? Like, seriously?"

"Yes," Mrs. Dawes smiles at him. "Anyways, guys don't really realize that us girls expect them to make the first move. But, some girls are insanely gutsy and make the first move. It really just depends on the couple."

Everyone nods, trying to understand Mrs. Dawes. I wasn't one of those gutsy girls that asks out the guy first. I kind of just... go with the flow.

"Anyways, guys, ask out the girl," Mrs. Dawes says, snapping out of my small train of thought. Eli and I turn to each other.

I smirk. "OK Eli, ask me out."

He shrugs, and takes a deep breath, before kneeling on the ground. I tried my best to act nonchalant. My eyes, however, was about to pop out of its sockets.

"Ms. Clare Edwards, the love of my life, my soulmate," Eli starts, and I could feel my heart literally pounding out of my chest. "Will you do the honor and go out with me?"

I smile, almost frozen. What did Eli say to me? Did he actually mean what he said to me or was it all acting? I shrug off my thoughts, and nod. "Yes, Eli, I will go out with you."

"My princess," Eli says, and kisses me on the hand. I smile and blush furiously, which was probably evident, though I wish it wasn't.

_RING!_

I jump up in alarm, and then sigh in disappointment.

"OK, class, I guess that's it for today," Mrs. Dawes shrugs. "Come ready for tomorrow!"

Everyone nods and piles out of the room.

"See you later, girlfriend," Eli smirks, before leaving. I smile, before touching the hand Eli kissed. My knees instantly turned weak. I then grab my English notebook and folder and head out of the door.

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chappie! Hope you guys enjoyed! And I would please like 5 reviews so then I can update. Sooo... please review! It would mean a lot to me! Thanks!**


	2. Tuesday

**Hihi! It's StylishFashionista and I am here! Sorry for the late update. If you're ready for a story outside of this Relationship Ec one, I'm telling it! So I get on the plane with my cousin and my aunt (I traveled to China with them instead of my parents!) and we have a pitstop at Tokyo where I was watching Youtube vids like a maniac! We were stuck there for 12 hours, and I bought a Piplup plush doll and some Eevee-Eeveelution stuff (calling all of my fellow Pokémon fans!). And then off to a 14 hour plane ride from Tokyo to NYC. I slept for about 6 hours on a stupid plane seat (which is very uncomfortable to sleep on) and had bad food (you know airplane food). So finally, I'm at NYC. And my dad picks me up from the airport and I'm dragged to go visit my new school (well, I can't call it my school yet, since I don't even know if I got in or not...) and to visit an apartment building. WHAT THE HECK! We already have an apartment! After that, I had to go pack, since I'm going back to Columbus today, where I live right now until two weeks from now when I move. And that's the end of my story. So, yeah. Also, I did do some catching up on Degrassi. My opinions will be at the end. Right now, review responses!**

**Justanotheruser-Thank you!**

**GoldDragonNinja-I know right! Eclare and Jatie til the end! And honestly, I ship both Alli and Dave and Alli and Dallas. They're both really cute.**

**Guest-Thank you!**

**CarzyforEClare-Thank you! I wouldn't really say that my story's a miracle work, but thanks! It means a lot to me that you like this story!**

**Guest-Lol same here! Also, are you and Guest the same person? I don't think you are, but I'm just wondering!**

**degrassitngfanfics-Thank you!**

**NamilovesDegrassi98-Thank you so much! Expect some drops, loop-de-loops and twists on that rollercoaster! ;)**

**victorycastle-I actually liked writing Mrs. Dawes in this story (I'm gonna pretend she's married for the sake of it) and Riley's a little bit of a bitch, but that's OK! Thank you so much!**

**Rojjy-First You're More Than Adorable and now this? Yes, I am on a cliché streak. But I don't really care, because I love this story!**

**Naenae-I'd like to thank you for reviewing TWICE on this fanfic! Your nice words are gift enough :)**

**kk-Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Do you guys really think that I would be writing this fanfic if I owned Degrassi?**

* * *

**T****uesday**

I walk into English, feeling as happy as ever. Err, I'm sorry, let me say that again. I walk into Relationship Ec, feeling as happy as ever.

Relationship Ec is probably the highlight of my year. This year was really boring to me. Math, whatever. English, get to write amazing stories and essays. Social Studies, get bored once they mention the word "president". Chemistry, seriously, all we did was learn about how atoms react. No fun experiments. PE was fun last year, when Jenna was in my class and I got to tell her off for thinking I got liposuction. But now, all it's about is rules, rules, and more rules. Drama, well, I don't feel like acting like "Oh Romeo, oh thou Romeo." Even though I love Romeo and Juliet to death, I don't feel like acting as Juliet. And don't get me started about Art. Art is horrible now. There's no such thing as imagination in that class. None.

Eli walks in. The desks were already arranged in the pairs that they were in last class, so no pushing around desks. He automatically sits in the one next to me and puts his arm around me.

"Hey girlfriend," he smirks.

"Hey boyfriend," I smirk right back at him. Calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend is just second nature to us. The word 'boyfriend' just rolls off my tongue for me. I don't know about him, though. I hope he feels the same way, too.

"OK, class," Mrs. Dawes walks in and stands behind her desk, straightening a pile of papers by tapping them on the desk. "For our first lesson..."

"Don't you mean second lesson?" Holly J asks.

Mrs. Dawes looks down, muttering something that was inaudible to me, but she looks up right afterwards. "Right, sorry. Anyways, class, do you know the biggest fundamental in a successful relationship?"

"Attraction?" Anya asks. "There's no stable relationship without love."

Mrs. Dawes quickly shakes her head, but it was small, so it wasn't exactly obvious. But she then smiles after that. "Well, yes, that is an important part about a relationship, but that wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for." Anya makes a pouty face.

"Sex?" Luke smirks, but it can't even compare to Eli's. Many people in the class chuckled. I tried to stay quiet, but I couldn't help but smile and giggle just a little bit. Eli chuckled too. Eli then started staring at me, so I looked at him, too. We both locked eyes with each other, and oh, his emerald green eyes are so mesmerizing. But Eli quickly looked straight back at the teacher after realizing what we were doing, which I found odd. It's not like looking into people's eyes are bad.

I look up at Mrs. Dawes, who looked flustered at Luke's comment. It was absolutely hilarious, and I couldn't help but chuckle. I bet that most of the people now were laughing at how flustered Mrs. Dawes was.

"No Luke!" she finally exclaims after a long pause. "You don't need sex for a successful relationship! I'm a virgin, and I'm married to an amazing husband!"

I pause at what Mrs. Dawes just confessed to the entire class. My teacher's a virgin?! Actually, I'm a bit relieved that she is. I don't need to picture her doing... UGH!

"W-w-wait a second!" Jenna exclaims, breaking the silence of the room that lasted seconds (though it felt like minutes). "You're a virgin?"

"Yeah," Mrs. Dawes smiles. This is not a matter to be smiling at! "You see, you don't need to get a guy in bed for him to like you."

Luke scoffs. "You're not really married." He might want to shut up before it's too late.

"I really am!" Mrs. Dawes exclaims. She then stomps over to his desk and shoves her hand into his face. "See! A ring on my left ring finger."

Luke rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Wait, so then do you have any kids?" Fiona asks.

"Yes, I do actually," Mrs. Dawes answers. "We adopted two kids, Audrey and Tyler."

Imogen turns to Fiona, smiling really hard as if she had an idea. "Fiona, I think we should totally adopt kids when we're married!" Didn't Eli and her just break up a day ago? And now she's discussing her future family with a girl she's been dating for a day? Call me judgy, but I think that's just messed up.

"Ooh, yes!" Fiona exclaims. "I really want a big family, so then we can adopt a bunch of poor little children!"

Imogen smiles even more wide, if that's even possible. "Same here! I love big families! The more the merrier, am I right?"

Fiona chuckles. "Yes you are, Imogen. Yes you are."

"Girls, stop talking, we need to get back onto topic," Mrs. Dawes says, apparently back at her desk. I must've been paying attention to Fiona and Imogen so much that I didn't realize the teacher moved until now. Though, I have to say, so far, Fiona and Imogen are such a cute couple.

"Anyways, what I meant for you guys to say is trust!" Mrs. Dawes exclaims. We all nod. Some girls were heard saying "Ohh" as if they finally got it.

"So, we're going to do a couple trust exercises," Mrs. Dawes says. "Let's go outside."

Everyone piles by the door to go outside, and I didn't blame them. The courtyard was really nice. It had an amazing fountain and they planted such beautiful flowers. And they still had enough space to run around and do whatever they wanted. I haven't seen anything better. Except maybe for a huge park. But, come on, it's a frickin huge park!

But once we were walking, we completely skimmed the courtyard. I was watching a few fellow freshman hang around the fountain, splashing the water on each other.

I turn to Adam. "Do you know where we're going?"

He shrugs a little. "No clue."

I feel someone tap my shoulder, and I look over to see Alli. She had caught up to us from originally talking to Dave, who is talking to Sav.

"I think we're going to the playground," Alli comments. There's a playground just a couple blocks away from the school. "Or maybe even the woods."

The woods was a different story. No one visits the woods, as there's a bunch of poison ivy and it's usually pitch dark there. There was this one guy who went into the woods, and it's rumored that he got kidnapped. No one visited after that.

But once I saw that I was practically walking into a black hole, I knew that I was in the woods.

"Why are we in the woods?" Alli asks me, fright evident in her voice. "I was only joking!"

"What is Mrs. Dawes doing?" Adam asks. He was scared, definitely, but it wasn't as obvious as Alli's. "Is that woman trying to kill us?"

I shrug in response, but I knew that they couldn't see me due to the darkness. But, then I saw a little bit of light seeping through the leaves, and I was amazed. It was really pretty. But, then we skip it and walk back into the black hole.

"Let's sit down here," I hear Mrs. Dawes say, before I hear a bit of shuffling coming from leaves. Alli, Adam and I sat hesitantly on the ground, only feeling a few leaves under us.

"So the first trust exercise is pretty simple," Mrs. Dawes tells us. I could hear just a small echo of her voice. "Fall into your partner's arms. It's basic, but it definitely takes a bunch of trust to actually fall. Now let's go!"

"But why are we at a pitch black dark forest?" Alli asks, fear erased from her tone, but it was replaced by anger.

"So then you can trust your partner more," Mrs. Dawes answers nonchalantly.

"But how will we know where we're falling?" Jenna asks in the exact same tone as Alli.

"You'll just have to trust your partner," Mrs. Dawes answers just like she did before with Alli. No questions were asked after that, and my arms were out, feeling around the place. I felt a bare chest.

"Hey girlfriend," I could practically see Eli smirk, and I smile.

"Finally," I breathe out. "I finally found you."

"And I found you, soulmate," Eli says, and I blush. I was so relieved that it was pitch black dark, because if not, then it'll be so embarrassing.

"So, do you want me to fall, or do you want to fall?" I ask, a little bit awkwardly, may I add.

"I don't know," Eli says.

"Maybe I should fall," I say impulsively. Being in Eli's arms would be extremely awesome... "I mean, because I'm lighter, and I probably have no chance to catch you with my poor arm strength."

"Yeah," Eli agrees.

"OK," I start. "I think I should position myself so then I practically fall into your arms. Since we can't see each other and all.

"Yeah," Eli agrees. "Here, I'll try to position my arms to where you are..."

And that's when he did it. He puts his two hands on my petite waist.

"Um, OK, you should probably face that way so then it would be easier to catch you."

He then pushes me towards his chest, and I smile. It just felt so right. It didn't feel like it was forced, like when you see your crush and you "accidentally" brush arms. No. It was like we were actually... dating. And we didn't force a thing.

"OK, that right there is perfect," Eli says, turning me ever so slightly, burrowing me in his chest even more. I blush even more than I should've.

"OK, I'll fall," I say. I then fall without any fear. I used to have fear, but during my summer camp last year, we did the exact same trust exercise. I'm not scared of it.

I literally fall into Eli's arms. Then, he pulls me up and spins me like a princess.

"You know how to treat a girl," I comment, smiling and blushing as if there's no tomorrow.

"Well, I like to make a girl feel her best," Eli says nonchalantly. "And you seemed like you would be the fairytale-romance story girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him, curiosity mixed in my voice.

"Oh, no no no, it doesn't mean anything really," Eli tells me. "It's just how you want your relationship to be like."

I ponder about it for a second. I have always loved reading romance novels, and Romeo and Juliet is always a must with my favorite books. Maybe I am a fairytale-romance story girl, like Eli had said before. Actually, I think I am.

"Is everyone done with the first exercise?" Mrs. Dawes asks, snapping me out of my train of thoughts. 'Yeah's were scattered throughout the woods. We all knew that barely anyone actually did the exercise, but everyone just said they did anyways. I mean, no one wants to fall in a pitch black dark woods. Well, except for Eli and I. The rest were doing their own thing.

"OK, awesome," Mrs. Dawes says. "The next one is also a basic one. Lead your partner out of the forest."

"But how are we going to see anything?" Anya asks. "This forest is pitch black. We can't see anything."

"Well, that's the reason I'm giving out these night vision goggles," Mrs. Dawes announces. Maybe that's how she could see through the forest

"But aren't those dangerous in light?" Katie asks. Oh, so I guess she took a break from making out with Jake.

"Why do all of you kids have to be so smart?" Mrs. Dawes exclaims. "The other partner has to say when they actually see light. Two trust exercises in one!"

"Are you just making this up as we go?" Adam asks.

"Ummm," Mrs. Dawes struggles to answer the question. "Anyways, Eli, Clare, who wants the night vision glasses?"

"I'll take them," I say. I wasn't going to survive in this darkness anymore. Not that I'm scared of the dark, but I was sick of this black hole in disguise.

"I'm cool with that," Eli says. I could practically see him smirk.

"OK then," Mrs. Dawes says. I feel something on my hand, so I immediately assume it was the night vision goggles and put it on. And luckily, it was. I could see clearly throughout the forest, seeing the trees rise up and the small bushes and flowers scattered around.

"OK, Clare, before we start, I just want you to know that I put all of my trust on you, and I hope you would do the same for me," Eli says.

I raise an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'll definitely do the same for you."

"Well, that's a relief," Eli says. We both chuckle slightly, until he adds, "OK, so where am I supposed to go?"

I look around. There was a cleared path directly behind Eli. "Turn around, and then keep straight."

He does as I instruct. "Like this?"

I nod, even though he couldn't see it. "Exactly."

I kept telling Eli to turn left or right, and we also had to go back at a point. But then, Eli smiles, which I could see with my night vision goggles.

"Clare! I see light!" he exclaims happily. "We got out of the forest!"

I smile, ripping the night vision goggles off of my face, and we both charge out of the forest. Weirdly, one we got out, everyone was there already.

"We did it!" we both exclaim together. Eli pulls me in for a tight hug, lifting me off the ground slightly. I smile.

"OK, class, that's it," Mrs. Dawes says nonchalantly, before looking at her watch. She then looked alarmed. "Oh my gosh! You all are late to your next class!"

"Yes!" Luke exclaims. "I miss Math! I miss Math!"

"No, you don't!" Mrs. Dawes yells. "Come on! Let's go back to the school as quick as we can!"

And that's when everyone bolted to go back to the school. Even though I wasn't very fast, I had amazing stamina, and that could keep me running until I saw the school building. Then, I rush into the classroom, grabbing my notebook and folder before heading out to stuff them in my locker. I seriously hope my Chem teacher won't mind this.

* * *

**And fini! How was it? I didn't want to keep you waiting at the beginning, so now, my opinions on season 13!**

**I didn't expect the Degrassi writers to spend a few episodes going into summer. And I certainly didn't expect for Clare to have cancer! All of her plots were so emotional! I honestly like all of Clare's wigs, oddly enough. I honestly don't like the opening that much. I preferred it when all of the characters had little snip-its like in all of the seasons before (except for 6 and 7). Miles seems like a good character. It's so obvious that him and Maya are going to get together. I'm honestly hoping he's bi, because I think him and Tristan would be really cute! Tristan needs to date someone! I love how Maya and Tristan are besties now. For me, it's better than Tori and Tristan's bestie relationship. Zoe honestly pisses me off. My favorite thing about her was her first line, though. "Bonjour, bitches!" I don't know why, maybe because it's so sassy, but I love the line! Winston seems interesting. He seems like a Dave right now, hopefully there will be something interesting with him in the future! I personally am waiting until Leo cheats on Alli or hits her or something like that. He's just so much of a gentleman! It can't be true. I love watching all of the character's promos for this season. They're really interesting. Even though I'm a hardcore Fimogen and Beckdam fan, I can't help but say that I wouldn't mind if Imogen and Adam dated. They wouldn't be too bad of a couple. But speaking of Adam, WHAT HAPPENED?! Texting and driving, hitting a tree with the van, what? This is blowing up my mind! I'm hoping he doesn't die or anything. Like, Cam literally just died, do we need a second death in a few-month radius? I hope nothing too severe happened to him. Connor is so rude these past few episodes! "I'm glad I don't have cancer." Like, what the hell?!**

**I think that's it! I would like 20 reviews, and I would love to hear your opinions!**


	3. Wednesday

**Hello everybody! It's StylishFashionista, and I'm finally here with another chappie! Ahh this is probably so late. I'm so sorry! Right now I'm trying to finish this entire story right now so then the updates may be faster (hopefully they will!). And I've had to change my computer three times. I was working on my family's desktop, but it wouldn't show me the document every time I saved (it would save, it just wouldn't show it). And then I went on my laptop, which decided to not cooperate with me and literally wouldn't save any of my changes and it would always delete everything I typed. And now I'm desperately using my mom's laptop, hoping and pleading that it'll be nice to me. Right now I'm in Columbus, and I'm staying for another week. It may be really busy for me since I'm trying to sort everything out. Please stick with me! Hopefully once it's done then I'll have quicker updates. So, now to the review responses!**

**NamilovesDegrassi98-Thank you! Ahh everyone finds the virgin thing funny! I heard about the funeral too and I'm hoping that it isn't Adam who died! (even though it probably is...) ;( I miss the Connor that took Jenna to space too. I started shipping them RIGHT THERE. Ah! And don't worry, the rollercoaster's only beginning. ;)**

**CarzyforEClare-Thank you! I can actually see something like this in a TV show episode! If I actually watch something like this on a TV show, I will scream out of joy. And that's for the support! :) I know I'm probably overreacting (it's my 8th time moving) but this one is the hardest for me because everything reminds me that I'm moving. And I'm going to miss my friends :( Just, thank you for the support.**

**Guest-It's fine that you reviewed for the first chapter and not the second. I didn't even realize until you pointed it out! Everyone seems to find the virgin thing funny! Ahh! And if they literally make Adam die, that's two deaths in a, like, 15 episode radius. That's just so sad! ;(**

**Naenae00-Have you watched the newest episode now? It's really good! And thank you for your continued support of this fanfic!**

**degrassian4ever-Thank you!**

**Rojjy-Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, I would make sure Connor isn't as rude!**

* * *

**Wednesday**

I play with Adam's Rubik's cube that he lent me for the time being while he was talking to Becky. Although he can solve it easy peasy in around a half minute, I can't even solve a side. It's pretty sad.

"Do you need any help?"

I look up to see Zane smiling at me. I nod.

"Yes, I really do," I say, chuckling slightly. "I can't solve a Rubik's cube."

"Well, you have most of the side done except for this little corner," Zane tells me.

I nod. "I know, but that part is just the hardest for me. That one little corner is really hard for me."

Zane puts his hands on mine. "OK, all you have to do is move this one to the right, move that one to the left, and then move the first one back."

I do as he said, with the help of his hands guiding me. "You mean like this?"

"Exactly," Zane says. He then releases his grip from my hands, showing that the whole side was finished.

"I actually got a side..." I mutter to myself. I then turn to Zane and smile. "Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome," Zane smiles right back at me.

I then give him a small hug, which he returns quickly. We both release a second later, to be greeted by an angry Eli.

"Hey!" Eli yells. "That's _my_ girlfriend!"

Zane puts his hands up in defense. "Don't worry, I'm gay," he says. "Clare is just a friend to me. I'll catch you later."

He then smiles and leaves towards Riley's direction. I turn to Eli and glare at him.

"Seriously, Eli?" I yell quietly. "Is me talking to Zane such a big deal?"

"Yes, it is!" Eli fights backs. "I just don't want to lose you!"

"But you barely even have me yet!" I yell, but this time a bit more loudly. "We're paired up as boyfriend and girlfriend, not _boyfriend and girlfriend_."

Eli's eyes widen in realization, and I immediately feel guilty. I should seriously filter everything before it comes out of my mouth.

"Oh," Eli says, and I could tell he was slightly disappointed. "I'm sorry."

He then sits in his seat next to me, and I just played with Adam's Rubik's cube, desperately trying to get yet another side. We just sat in silence, before the teacher starts to talk.

"OK, so for this next lesson, we are taking a field trip," Mrs. Dawes says, writing down the words 'FIELD TRIP' in capital letters on the chalkboard before underlining it twice. "Anyone want to guess where we're going?"

"A football game!"

"A night club!"

"Atlantis?"

"No, no, and fictional," Mrs. Dawes answers. "We're going to the mall!"

After that, many 'eee's were heard from the girls. I just shrug it off. I have no need to go shopping; I would prefer snuggling at a couch, reading a Chuck Palahniuk book.

"OK, so you guys ready?" Mrs. Dawes asks, the smile on her face not fading one bit. _Oh yeah, she's totally on her period._

"Yes!" Alli squeals. She then turns to me and whispers, "This is absolutely perfect!"

Alli and I leave, her rambling on about what she's going to buy at the mall. I roll my eyes playfully. She always wants something. We all pile ourselves into a sweaty school bus; anything was worth it to get off campus. Alli and I sat together, her at the window and me in the aisle (it wasn't much of a fight, Alli just wanted to know when we were close to the mall, so she sat by the window). Adam sat right across from us.

"You guys will get $30 to spend on whatever your partner wants," Mrs. Dawes yells. Alli's eyes looked like it was going to pop out of its sockets.

"Say what now?" she says, obviously shocked and annoyed.

"Yep!" Mrs. Dawes exclaims cheerfully, her smile not fading one bit. "And one more thing; you can't ask your partner what they want! You can't even talk to them!"

Groans were heard throughout the bus, Luke's obviously the loudest. Even Alli and Jenna groaned. Alli and Jenna!

"This just made the mall that less exciting," Alli complains. "And that is a hard thing to do."

I nod, agreeing with Alli. Alli then started talking about what she should give to Dave, but she eventually decided on a basketball. I then thought about Eli. What would he want? I honestly don't even know if he's willing to give me something, since I was so rude to him before. But let's think. He's into poetry, drama, pretty much anything that has to do with creativity.

We stop at the mall, one that everyone in Toronto knows about. It's hard not to do about the mall. It's he most famous in Toronto, kind of like the Times Square in New York City, well, except for the fact that it's not as famous.

"You guys have thirty minutes to shop for whatever you want," Mrs. Dawes announces to the class. "Meet right here once you're done."

We all nod, going our separate ways. Alli has decided to go by herself to the sports store, and Adam and I would go to the Barnes and Noble's at the other side of the mall. We already knew what we were going to give our partners. Adam has decided to give a journal to Becky. Believe it or not, she actually loves to write and draw.

"What are you giving Eli?" Adam asks teasingly. He and Alli know very well about my crush on Eli.

"I'm not telling you," I retort back.

"Why?" Adam whines, stomping like a little girl.

I chuckle slightly. "Because then you'll tease me even more about it."

"Can I guess?" Adam pleads just like a little girl. I found the resemblance.

I roll my eyes playfully. "Yeah, sure."

"Does it have anything to do with music?" Adam asks, to which I mentally slap myself in the head.

"Adam, if I need music, then why would I be going to Barnes and Noble's?" I ask him.

He looks at me sheepishly. "Movies?"

I internally gave up with Adam. I knew he wouldn't guess at all.

Once we finally got to Barnes and Noble, I look for my favorite book, while Adam went towards the board games, even though he had told me that he was giving Becky a journal. This befuzzled (and yes, I just said befuzzled, problem?) me. But, considering Adam, he was probably going to buy himself something first before moving on to Becky.

I finally find my favorite book of all time and grab it. Then, I go to the cashier and buy it. I smile. This was so easy.

"Hey Clare! Over here!"

I look over to see Adam frantically waving at the café. I chuckle, before walking over there, the bag with my book tightly in my hand.

"Hey Adam," I smile, going next to him in line. "Are you getting anything?"

"Yes!" Adam exclaims. "Tiramisu for me. How about you?"

I crinkle my nose a little. "Oh, I don't know, probably the sugar cookie."

"Oh, you and your fondness of cookies, Cookie Monster!" Adam teases.

It's true. Once there was a platter of cookies at Adam's birthday party, and I ate them all. I threw up afterwards (mostly because of how quickly I was eating them) but it was totally worth it. Now Adam calls me Cookie Monster from occasion to occasion.

"What would you like?" the employee asks me.

I smile kindly. "One sugar cookie and tiramisu, please."

She immediately grabs the sugar cookie and puts it in a small, white paper bag. Then, she takes the tiramisu and puts it in a plastic box. She then hands it to both of us.

"$6.50, please," she says.

I was about to put down $7, but Adam beats me to it.

"It's my turn to pay, remember?" Adam smirks.

I sigh. We always alternate turns in paying for each other ever since we met. I paid for Subway just last weekend, so now it was Adam's turn to pay. I found it a little unfair that he could use the school's money to pay, but I shrugged it off anyways.

We both grab our cookie and tiramisu, and I look at my watch, before my eyes widen like Mrs. Dawes had yesterday.

"Adam, we have to go!" I exclaim. "We only have two minutes before thirty minutes are up!"

Adam's face turns alarmed. "Well then let's get out of here!"

We both dash out of Barnes and Noble's and through the mall, getting some weird stares from strangers. A few people also gave us rude glares. We never really pushed anyways, so what was the big deal?

"Hey, I saw you buying a board game too," I confront Adam. "What was that about?"

"Oh, I decided to give Becky a party game," Adam explains. "She told me before about how she had no games like that."

I stare at Adam, shocked about what he had just told me. Becky never played... games? "So she never played Monopoly? Sorry? Uno?"

"Nope, nope, and nope," Adam answers nonchalantly. "I thought it was time she had one. And I still got that journal, too."

I smile at Adam. "Adam, you are really a gentleman."

"Thank you," he says. We then see the rest of our class just ahead us, so we slow down slightly.

"There you guys are!" Mrs. Dawes exclaims. "We've been waiting for quite some time." Adam and I smile sheepishly. "Anyways, it's time to exchange gifts!"

I scan the crowd for Eli, but I turn around to see him right in front of me.

"Wow, Eli, stalker much?" I smirk.

"Yeah," Eli answers, before leaning into me and whispering. "I was looking through your window yesterday."

"We have a stalker on the loose!" I yell jokingly, grabbing the attention of passerbys.

Eli and I sigh, before looking at each other. I bite my lip slightly, handing Eli my Barnes and Noble's bag.

"Eli, I kind of owe you an apology," I tell him. "I overreacted, and I'm sorry."

Eli chuckles slightly, which startled me. Was he that mad at me?

"Clare, you didn't need to apologize!" Eli exclaims. "It was all my fault. **I **was the one who overreacted, not you." He hands me a pink bag. "So, I'm sorry."

I smile gratefully. "Don't worry, it's fine. Why don't we open our gifts together?"

Eli nods, obviously agreeing with my idea. "I like that. OK, one."

"Two," I say.

"THREE!" we both exclaim together, taking out our gifts. My eyes widen in shock. He had almost given me the exact same gift.

"Lullaby by Chuck Palahniuk?" Eli asks, smirking slightly.

"Well, you gave me Fight Club," I retort.

"How did you know I was a fan of Chuck Palahniuk?" Eli asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Lullaby is my favorite book..." I answer, a bit awkwardly, may I add.

Eli chuckles. "Wait, wait, wait! You're a Chuck Palahniuk fan too?"

"Of course!" I exclaim. "The first book I read from him was Survivor. It's amazing!"

"I really like Choke," Eli states. "Opinions?"

"Err, not my favorite," I answer honestly.

Eli shrugs off my answer. "Right now I won't even mind about what you just said. I'm just way too excited that I have a fellow Chuck Palahniuk fan!"

I smile. "Same here! You know, he's having a signing here on Sunday."

Eli's eyes looked like it was about to pop out of its sockets. "Seriously?" I nod. "Yes! We should totally go together!"

I blush. Eli was _technically_ asking me out to a date. But he probably just wants us to go as friends... Why does having a crush have to be so confusing?!

"Hello? Clare?"

I was snapped out of my trance by Eli's hand over my eyes.

"You want to come?"

I nod and smile, biting my lip just a little bit. "Totally." I swear, by now, my lip must be bleeding because of how many times I bit it.

"Class! We have to go back to the school! Let's go!"

Mrs. Dawes leads all of us to the bus, and Eli and I got into a heated conversation about Chuck Palahniuk. However, we both sat where we were before.

"Oh, so Clare finally found another book geek," Alli teases.

I nudge her playfully. "Shut up."

Though we both knew that she didn't want to shut up. And we knew she was going to keep rambling about it. Time to put some headphones on.

* * *

**Fini! Hope this chapter met your expectations! How about 25 reviews? You guys are absolutely awesome, and I mean it!**


	4. Thursday

**Thursday**

I walk into the classroom. I was mentally hoping that we didn't need to take yet another field trip. The field trip already cost me a few detention threatens, thanks to my Chem teacher. I'm positive that he hates my guts, even though I get all A's in his class.

I honestly don't know what to expect from Mrs. Dawes. On Monday, she has this crazy idea of starting this whole Relationship Ec class. On Tuesday, she drags us to a forest (or, aka, a black hole that could kill us). And on Wednesday, she gets a school bus to take us to the mall. I've learned to expect the unexpected in this class.

The bell rings, and I look around. Everyone's there except for Eli, which I found strange, since he doesn't show up to class late often. Or ever, really. I only saw him in this class, and he never showed up late here.

"Hello class!" Mrs. Dawes enters the room and quickly walks to her desk. She then scans the entire class, before showing a confused expression. "Wait, where's Eli?" She voiced my thoughts perfectly, and I didn't have to sound like a weirdo.

And, as if on cue, Eli barges into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Dawes," Eli says. He actually did look genuine. He didn't look like the type to ditch class, though. He may have that slight goth look, but he's definitely not that cliché bad-boy. "Mr. Simpson held me at his office to talk about the play I'm going to write later this year."

Mrs. Dawes looks at him for a second, before nodding. "Don't worry, Eli, it's fine. Just sit down in your seat."

"This is so not fair!" Riley exclaims. It was slightly hushed, but most of the class could hear it anyways. "ELi gets away with everything but the rest of us don't!"

Mrs. Dawes apparently hasn't heard the comment, as she was smirking ever so slightly. "I wouldn't want you and Clare to miss out on this lesson."

I blush furiously, attempting to hide my face with my auburn hair, which didn't work so well, considering that my hair is not even shoulder length. Eli just smirks, situating himself in his seat next to me.

"OK, so for this class, it will be about how you show affection," Mrs. Dawes smiles.

"So we're learning about sex today?" Luke asks. _He will never give up on that! Such a pervert._

"N-n-no!" Mrs. Dawes stutters. "Of course not! We're learning about different types of kissing!"

I nod. Considering it's Mrs. Dawes teaching this class, we're going to actually have to do something weird instead of learning the conventional way.

She pulls out a clipboard, which has a checklist and a pencil clipped onto it. "So first, give your partner just a little peck."

I see where this is going. Mrs. Dawes is simply just going to make us kiss each other today, but different kisses each time. I never really had my first kiss before. Well, unless if a kiss from a game of Spin The Bottle counts. I had to kiss a guy I call Blondie, because he was the only guy with blond hair in my entire sleepaway camp. I don't even count it as my first kiss. But a first kiss with Eli would feel amazing.

"Hey Clare, there won't be anything awkward after this class, right?" Eli asks, hope shining through his eyes. "We can still be good friends?"

I nod, trying to hold my disappointment. "Yeah. It'll be like today never happened."

Eli smiles, and I look down, before he pulls my head up and gives me a peck on my lips. Even though it was quick, I couldn't help but bite my lip to refrain from smiling like an idiot.

"Next, kiss on the cheek."

I peck Eli on his cheek, his soft cheek. I knew it was soft from Monday, how he pushed our cheeks together, but feeling my lips on it was a totally different feeling.

"Forehead kiss."

Eli positions my head and kisses me on the forehead. It was more of a friendly kiss.

"Hand kiss."

Eli picks up my left hand gently, as if it was the most expensive china in the entire world, and he was holding it.

"M'lady," Eli says, kissing me on the hand. I knew at that moment that what Eli said about me being a fairytale-romance novel girl was completely true. I loved feeling like a princess. I love feeling special. And maybe it's all from the FanFiction that I write or it's just the fact that I read Romeo and Juliet a lot, but I really do love feeling like I'm the only girl in the world.

"Now kiss your partner."

I tilt my head, confused. "Huh?"

"Like a first kiss," Mrs. Dawes clarifies.

I nod, and Eli cups my cheek, before leaning in and kissing me. And at the feeling of his lips on mine, I kiss him back. This feeling was special. I'm not going to be cliché here and say that I felt sparks or a firework show was going off. I felt elated. I felt that everything went with the flow. I felt that nothing was forced. Everything was perfect just the way it is, unlike that Spin The Bottle kiss I was forced to share with Blondie. I really tried to like it. I was pushing and forcing myself to like it. When really, I knew for a fact that I didn't.

"Now turn it into a French kiss,"

Eli licks my bottom lip. I was a little hesitant at first. I've never really French kissed before. But I eventually allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. And I am going to be cliché here. This was a firework show. And it felt amazing. I tried my best to meet Eli's standards, but eventually, I didn't have to try. Everything just came naturally to me afterwards.

"Ooh, now there's some tongue!" Mrs. Dawes exclaims. At first, I thought that she meant Eli and I, but then I look up to see her motioning to Zane and Riley. Even though Zane looked like he was cool with it, Riley looked so embarrassed to be there. "Riley, Zane, would you care to demonstrate?"

Riley looked like he was going to protest, but Zane smashed his lips onto his before he could do anything. Riley eventually kissed back, and yes, I saw tongue.

"Anyways, next is the neck kiss."

Eli lowered his head down, so I suspected that he would be doing the kissing. And it felt amazing. He was kissing, sucking, biting, and even licking my neck, and it made me feel all gooey inside. I bet you he even left a hickey on me.

"Eli, are you leaving a hickey on me?" I ask him, trying to do my best to suppress a moan.

"Yes, I am," he says in between kissing my neck.

"Why?" I ask breathlessly.

"Because I want the whole world to know that you're mine," Eli answers easily. _Well, I hope makeup will cover this hickey, or else I will have a bunch of explaining to do to my mom._

But, wait, I don't get it. If Eli wants us to stay friends, why does it seem like he's actually trying to make me feel all gooey on the inside? I try to ignore the uprising question in my head.

"Next is the earlobe kiss."

I lean into Eli's earlobe and start kissing the bottom of it. I then lick it a little, before rubbing my teeth on it slightly. Then, I started sucking in.

"Damn, Edwards, you know how to make a guy feel amazing," Eli says, moaning a little. _Wait a second, he's moaning?_

"Thanks," I smile.

"The upside down kiss."

"Oh! You mean the kiss from Spiderman?" Adam asks, this obviously catching his attention.

"Yes!" Mrs. Dawes exclaims.

I bite my lip. "Um, maybe you should lie down, and I'll get on the other side?"

"Sure," Eli smirks. "But no dirty thoughts, Edwards."

"Wasn't playing on it," I smirk right back.

He lies down on the ground, and I went on the other side, before I tilt my head down and capture his lips onto mine. This kiss felt really weird, since his top lip was on my bottom and his bottom lip was on my top. But it actually felt really good.

"Butterfly kiss."

"The eyelash one?" Anya exclaims, about to squeal some more from excitement. "That one's so romantic!"

"Yep, that's the one," Mrs. Dawes says.

Eli and I nod, our faces pulling towards each other like there was a magnetic charge on them. We stopped when our noses brushed just a little. I was engulfed into his emerald green eyes. But, as of right now, they were the only thing I could really see. And I liked it that way.

Eli and I started blinking, and I could feel his eyelashes brush past mine. The fluid motions of our blinks would always send jolts through my body.

"Eskimo kiss."

Eli and I rub our noses together. It was a weird sensation, but not as weird as the butterfly kiss one. This moment reminded me of Zoey 101, where Logan and Quinn had a secret relationship, and they Eskimo kissed behind the bushes. I used to love Zoey 101 when I was a kid, and I always found that moment adorable.

The bell screeches through, and Eli and I pull away. I grab my notebook, before blowing a kiss to Eli and heading out. He smirks back, waving at me ever so slightly.

_This won't be awkward anymore. We're going to be friends after this. And we're going to stay friends._

I shake my head.

_Yeah right._

* * *

**DONE! Ack! Hallelujah! And now, for all of you that have been waiting, my reactions to the episode!**

**A-Plot: I told you! I told you that Leo would do something to Alli! I am positive that this Leo-Alli conflict will not end here, since Leo did say that he's going to school in Toronto. I think it would be cute if Dallas fought off Leo for Alli, even though there would be similarities to the Bianca-Vince-Drew thing.**

**B-Plot: The elephant in the room has finally been confronted. Adam's death. We all saw it coming, even though most of us just chose not to believe it (me included). Even though I knew it was going to happen, I was literally frozen in front of my iPad (I had to resort to watching it there). I stayed frozen for literally 5-10 minutes, until my mom told me it was lunchtime. But oh my God. No one wanted him to die from this. I'm internally dying inside. ;(**

**C-Plot: Come on. We all saw this one coming. Maya buying an expensive dress, Zoe ruining it, Miles breaking up with Zoe (because it's so obvious that Maya and Miles like each other), and then Zoe being pissed at Maya. COME ON! This was so expected, but I couldn't help but feel a tinge bad for Zoe. Too bad, so sad.**

**Well that's the end! Can't wait to see your responses in the format of an review! 30 of them!**


	5. Friday

**Hi you guys! StylishFashionista here with a new chapter of Relationship Ec! I don't have anything to say really (except my old friends are literally flaunting their school at me, ACK I MISS IT! Then there's a girl who's totally sinister to me and I feel like she is an exact copy of me... Just think of her as Zoe, except not an actress) so let's just go to reviews!**

**NamilovesDegrassi98-It was so sad! He was my favorite guy character and he was so amazing! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?! I'm so going to miss Jordy too! She's such a talented actress! RIP Adam Torres. I'm such a Zaya shipper (I'm going to get so much hate for this), but I wouldn't mind if Miles and Maya dated. For God's sake Zaya was pushed back so many times then Cam died (ACK it still hurts me!) and Tori moved so they could date but now Miles had to come in! OK my rant is stopping... Thank you! I used to watch Zoey 101 too!**

**Guest-Thank you! Your review makes me smile every time I read it, thanks!**

**degrassian4ever-I'm not offended. I will admit, this story isn't that realistic. Only Mrs. Dawes would diverge from English to Relationship Ec for a week. But thanks! Yeah, this is probably one of my most original pieces. Being original is one of my most important qualities in a story idea!**

**ECLARExSHIPPER-THANK YOU!**

**MadameDegrassi354-Thank you!**

**Naenae00-Thank you so much! Ack most people agree with me for the Alli-Leo and Maya-Miles things but we'll totally miss Adam! RIP Adam Torres.**

**percyeliklaus-Thank you! I miss Ziley too... ;( By the way, is your penname basically Percy Eli Klaus all mushed together and uncapitalized? I'm just wondering, literally just thought of that when I was typing your penname!**

**Guest-Thank you! A lot of people say this is like watching TV.. Thank you! That is such a compliment to me!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, Luke would've died instead. Maybe even Dave... I DON'T KNOW! These last few episodes are just full of deaths. Cam, Paula and Adam. They needed someone to die though. This topic had to be tackled somehow...**

* * *

**Friday**

I walk into the classroom, trying to shake up all of the feelings I had with Eli. I decided that I can't like Eli anymore. It'll all just be awkward after this class. I even bet you he doesn't feel the same way.

I look around the classroom. Everyone seems to be chitchatting about endless stuff. Except for me, of course. I was kind of the odd one out.

Eli walks in the classroom, shooting me a smile and a wave. I smile back. He doesn't really smile a lot, as his preferred expression included a smirk. But I think he looks amazing when he smiles. He should wear one more often.

"Welcome class!" Mrs. Dawes chirps, popping up from behind the desk. _Has she been there the entire time?_ I shake my head. Considering Mrs. Dawes, she probably was there the entire time.

"What torture are we doing today?" Riley rolls his eyes.

"Riley! Be positive!" Mrs. Dawes scolds. "Anyways, you will have homework this weekend. You have to take care of a baby!"

Groans echoed throughout the classroom. I shrug. I really should've expected this.

"So how did you get the baby?" Luke asks. "Through sex?"

Mrs. Dawes rolls her eyes, before answering, "Yes, Luke. You and your partner had very passionate sex. Now, can we move on from the sex topic?"

He nods and grins at Jenna, who smirks back. I roll my eyes. _The slut and the pervert. Yep, makes sense why they're together._

Mrs. Dawes sighs. "Anyways, let's get the entire thing started. Starting after class today, you will have to take care of this baby until the beginning of class on Monday. But the baby I'm giving you isn't one of those baby dolls moms buy their little girls. It'll practically be like you're having a baby. The doll will cry, laugh, etc. You will have to feed it, give it some milk and change its diaper."

"Will we have to give it breast milk?" Anya asks dimwittely. "Because I don't think I'll be able to produce any."

Mrs. Dawes laughs. "No, Anya, of course you don't. Regular milk will suffice."

Anya nods, and sulks back into her seat.

Mrs. Dawes looks at her briefly, before continuing to explain. "Your grade is immediately 100% once you start. But it will go lower if you treat it badly, don't feel it, can't appease it when it's crying, etc."

"Why should we try?" Declan asks.

"You didn't let me finish!" Mrs. Dawes exclaims, stomping her foot to show her anger like a little kid. _But, then again, where's the difference?_ "Every couple who maintains the perfect score on the baby gets an A+ for this semester. And not for this Relationship Ec class, but for my English class too."

And that got everyone all jittery for the baby. Even the slackers wanted that A+.

Mrs. Dawes smiles at everyone's enthusiasm. "OK, now that everyone's excited, let's start with the parenting lesson. Now, before all of the babies are passed out, we need to cover one thing: how the girlfriend will tell the boyfriend that she's pregnant. So, girls, do it. Tell your partner that you're pregnant."

I hesitate to turn to Eli, but once I finally get the nerve to, he looks up at me. Our eyes meet, crystal blue meeting emerald green, and I look down to break the contact. Didn't I tell you everything will be awkward?

"Clare, look up," Eli says, putting two fingers on my chin and pushing my head up. "Are you OK? Something seems to be bothering you."

I nod. "Yeah, something is." _All of this awkward tension._ "Eli, I'm pregnant."

Eli's face went blank. "Oh. You are."

"Yeah," I nod a little bit, biting my lip.

Eli smiles. "Well, then I'll do everything I can to help support the baby."

I smile. Eli really is a nice person. Well, that is one of the reasons I fell for him in the first place. _Remember Clare! You are getting over Eli!_

"Hey you guys!" Mrs. Dawes pops right in front of Eli and I. Sometimes that teacher really creeps me out... "So guess who you got? A baby girl! What are you going to name it?"

Eli and I look at each other, obviously not deciding what it would be named. I didn't even remember that the baby had to be named.

"Umm, how about Lydia?" I offer.

"Lydia Goldsworthy," Eli ponders about my suggestion for a little bit, before nodding. "I like it."

"OK then!" Mrs. Dawes explains in her usual chirpy self. "You now have a baby girl named Lydia!"

Eli and I smile at each other. _Oh, that smile... STOP IT CLARE!_ I take Lydia from Mrs. Dawes and start to rock it in my arms.

"Aww! It's so cute!" I coo. Eli leans in towards Lydia and nods. Then, the bell rung.

"Oh, shoot!" Eli exclaims after hearing the bell. "OK, look, I'll take care of Lydia during the afternoon classes. But would you mind taking her now to lunch?"

I nod. "I'm cool with that." We both smile, and then I grab my English notebook, making sure not to hurt Lydia in any way. I mean, come on, I want that A+.

I unlock my locker and place my folder in there gently, before closing my locker and turning my heels for lunch. I was relieved that I decided to pack my own lunch today. I wanted to feed Lydia actual food instead of the paste they call rice or couscous. Even though Lydia is just a doll to most people, I wanted to make sure that Lydia is taken care of like an actual baby. I will take care of Lydia as if she's my own.

I sit down at an empty table and open my green and blue lunchbox. I packed a turkey, cheese and lettuce sandwich, a bag of barbecue chips, a cup of vanilla pudding, a cup of applesauce and bottle of milk tea. I love milk tea. Usually I would put tapioca pearls in the tea to make it bubble tea, but I decided against it at the last second. I had a lot of extra time in the morning, because I had barely any homework these last few days. So I spent it to pack an amazing lunch. I decided to feed Lydia the applesauce. It would be healthiest for her.

I grab one of my mini spoons in the lunchbox and dip it into the applesauce, before placing the spoonful into Lydia's mouth. She then starts to laugh. I took that as a good thing; that she liked it. I got another spoonful and put it into Lydia's mouth, before smiling an unwrapping the plastic wrap on the sandwich.

Alli sat down across from me. "Hey Clare!"

"Hi!" I smile back. I then see that Alli had her baby with her. "What's your baby's name?"

"Her name's Cherry," Alli says, hugging Cherry tightly. "Dave and I decided to try it out with this baby, and then see where it goes with the upcoming one."

I nod and smile. "That's great, Alli."

"Yeah," she smiles, and I feed Lydia some more applesauce. Even though I knew Lydia was just a doll, she seemed so real. But, now that I think of it, where does the food and drinks go? OH GOD!

"Hey you guys!" Adam says, sitting down next to Alli. He had no baby.

"Adam, where's your baby?" Alli asks. "Did you lose it already?"

"No!" Adam exclaims, and we both laugh. Adam would win the Award For Losing The Most Stuff in the yearbook. Well, if there was an award like that in the yearbook. There should be. I'm totally talking to Katie about that later.

"Then does Becky have it?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, of course," Adam says. "She feels as if I wouldn't be able to handle the baby, so she's taking it for the day."

"I feel that she made the right decision on this one," Alli teases, and I giggle. Adam playfully hits Alli lightly.

"Hey, I'm responsible!" Adam exclaims.

"You wish," I add. We all just start laughing at the end, because we all know that Adam isn't that responsible. Even Adam would admit that.

"Hey, Clare?"

I look up to see Imogen towering right above me. She was standing as if she was the queen of things, and I couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated.

"Yes, Imogen?" I say.

Imogen sighs. "I just wanted to say how cute of a couple you and Eli would make."

I look at her in confusion. No insult? No trash talk? No... nothing? Just her saying that Eli and I would make a cute couple? Does she even mean it?

"Thanks, Imogen," I smile, trying to mask my confusion.

"That's why I'm giving you my approval for you to date Eli," Imogen smiles like a queen.

"Who said I needed your approval?" I snapped, and immediately regretted it once I said it. Imogen glares at me, putting her hands on her hips. Me and my stupid mouth.

"Who said you needed my approval?" Imogen snapped right back. "Who said so? I SAID SO! Ugh! You're lucky I'm feeling nice today! If it wasn't for that, I would've murdered you right on the spot."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," I mumble sarcastically. Why again?

"You are so going down!" Imogen yells, before huffing and storming away from the table. Adam, Alli and I just watch Imogen storm off in amazement. And not a good version of amazement. Nope, it's not even close.

"What just happened?" Adam asks. All of us were still looking in the direction Imogen had stormed off in.

"I don't know," I answer. "I don't know."

* * *

**Fini! Now, if you guys are still opting to read my opinions, there you have it! My opinions on Young Forever!**

**A-Plot: This plot made me so sad ;( Becky was so sweet when she organized the whole bonfire, and I think that her and Adam are soulmates. At the end, it was so amazing. Becky's line: "I feel so lost without you. Goodbye Adam Torres. I love you." The passion in that line was too amazing! Ack! I love it! Sarah Fisher, your acting here was spot-on!**

**B-Plot: This. Was. Amazing. Luke Bliyk literally hit it out of the ball park with his acting. So amazing!**

**C-Plot: This to me was the most relatable plot for me, because I always feel the way Clare felt. I mean, if something good happened to me while a tragedy was going on, I wouldn't even mention it. Eli and Alli's hug was hilarious!**

**Now some things to add on. I honestly don't blame the crash on anyone. Becky didn't know a thing, Drew wouldn't let him drive the car, and Adam? He was cut off by another car, tried to swerve, and hit a tree. If anything, I blame the other guy! For the new promo, I have nothing to say except that I think that Imogen and Winston will end up dating. Nothing else said.**

**So yes, I am finally finished! Please send me your thought in a review! 40 please!**


	6. Saturday

**Hey you guys! It's StylishFashionista, here with another chapter! I am so sorry that this is so late, but since it's pretty damn long (over 4,000 words, WOAHZAH!), I guess that's the reward? Bad excuse, I know, but I hope you guys enjoy! I start school next week on Monday. Did you guys already start? Well, enough of this AN. Let's go straight to the reviews!**

**ECLARExSHIPPER-THANK YOU!**

**Crazy4Eclare-Thank you! It's fine that you didn't review for the last chapter, I'm not forcing you to review! Your compliments are so nice! I actually didn't start bawling (because I am an emotionless troll...) but I think Becky's scene was so amazing! Drew's totally going to the party animal again and I agree with you. Clare should totally help him! I am a Clare/Drew shipper as well. I think Winston and Imogen would be so cute! But I'm waiting for Fimogen to reappear... Also, I really want to watch Zoe's freakout now. After that promo, I started to like her character more. Have no clue why.**

**Obsessivefangirl03-Thank you! This idea is probably my most unique idea yet, and I am full of crazy ideas! And yeah, I had to add that Imogen thing in. I was actually cool with Imogen when she came. I mean, she came in between Eclare, but her character looked awesome! I didn't convert into Cake and Imogeli though... Eclare forever! :)**

**Naenae00-Thank you! Eli's definitely in this chapter, wouldn't be an Eclare fic without Eli, of course! That would be funny, but sadly it's not in this chapter... Maybe you should write it! Bye.**

**Lexiii-Yep, things just got real. Thank you and I am continuing right now!**

**NamilovesDegrassi98-I think that Sarah and Luke did amazing too. Their acting was spot on, perfect. The bonfire was so cute! Instead of the white balloon being let go for Adam, it was supposed to be a Chinese lantern, and they should've done that! I was so happy for Clare and I can totally relate to her how she wanted the day to be about Adam and not her. And Alli and Eli... AWKWARD! Anyways, thank you so much! Girl, I will catch ya later!**

**Guest-Thank you! Everyone says that this story could be on TV and that's such a big compliment to me! Thank you! I loved Adam too and I really hope there won't be any more deaths for a LONG time. I mean, three in less than 20 episodes? You have got to be kidding me! Thank you so much! My old school apparently doesn't think my writing skills are superb. There's this competition called Power of the Pen that my school goes to and I wasn't even considered... Oh well I have FanFiction so I don't need anything else!**

**Guest-I actually wish that they wouldn't have leaked the funeral photos... Then we would have more hope that Adam would live... That sounds really fun! I need to rewatch all of my beloved Adam episodes starting from season 10. Doing that after this! I'm going to miss Beckdam soooooo much! And yes, Eclare is perfect. 3 I'm happy you enjoy this fanfic and my writing! No one else should die for a long time PERIOD! Clare, Tristan, Imogen, Winston, Dallas, stay alive!**

**Guest-You'll have to figure out for yourself ;)**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned Degrassi for so long. Why would I start owning it now?**

* * *

**Saturday**

I wake up to the sound of crying. Wait, crying? Oh shit, Lydia's crying!

I jolt up and look at her. I feed her some more applesauce, but to no avail. I let her drink some more milk, to no avail. But, then I realize something.

Her diaper was full.

I groan, grabbing the noseplugs that I kept in my drawer. I then changed Lydia's diaper. It was absolutely disgusting! I know where the food and drinks went now...

After throwing away the diaper, I wash my hands. No, I scrubbed my hands clean. And I used half of the soap bottle. I'll admit it, I am a germophobe.

When I went back into my room, Lydia was laughing. I smile and put her in my arms, rocking them slightly. I hear the door open, so I look up to see my mom smiling at the doorway.

"Aww! Lydia is so cute!" she coos.

I smile. "Thanks, mom. Even if Lydia is just a doll, I already feel attached to her."

My mom walks up to me and sits down right next to me. "You know, Lydia reminds me so much of when you were little."

That comment caught my attention. "Really?"

"Yeah," my mom smiles sheepishly. "She looked like you when you were a baby girl. Ah, I remember those days when you were little like they were yesterday."

"Did I annoy you when I was little?" I smirk.

"No, not really," my mom answers, and I raise an eyebrow. I didn't believe her one bit, and she got that, so she sighed. "Well, your diapers were inconvenient to change. And when you cried, your dad and I didn't know how to solve it."

"Did I cry a lot?" I ask, to which my mom shakes her head.

"No! Not at all!" she exclaims. "Darcy cried way more than you when she was little. But, whenever you cried, we had no idea how to fix it. You didn't want milk, food, a changed diaper, anything really."

I nod. "Oh. OK."

"Yeah," my mom says. Lydia giggled a little, and my mom smiles. "Man, Lydia even acts like you!"

I laugh, and I hear my phone's ringtone for when I get a text.

"Mom, do you mind if you hold Lydia really quick?" I ask.

"No, not at all," she answers, and I give Lydia to my mom and get my phone.

_Hey there girlfriend ;)_ -Eli

Eli texted me? But, wait a second, how the heck did he get my phone number?

_How did u get my number?_ -Clare

_Adam gave it 2 me _-Eli

Adam and Eli are best guy friends. I mean, I get it. Adam hangs out with Alli and I a lot. He truly does need a guy friend.

_K that makes sense_ -Clare

_So do u mind if I come to ur house 10:00? U no, 2 take care of the baby_ -Eli

I turn to my mom. "Mom, do you mind of Eli comes to our house today?"

My mom smirks. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I shake my head vigorously. "No! Of course not! He's helping me take care of Lydia."

"Oh, Lydia!" my mom exclaims. "OK, it's fine. Do you know when he's coming?"

"He's coming at 10:00," I answer.

My mom nods. "OK, that's perfect. I'll make some of my delicious chocolate chip pancakes!"

I smile. My mom made the best chocolate chip pancakes you could ever taste. The chocolate chips were always gooey, and the pancakes are always as fluffy as ever!

"Ooh yeah!" I exclaim and smile.

"Bye then," my mom says, handing me Lydia. "I need to get the batter ready."

"You do that," I say. My mom went to the door and opened it, waving to me. I waved back, and she left the room. I then started to text Eli again.

_I dnt mind at all. Come! My mom is making some chocolate chip pancakes 4 u, I hope u like chocolate!_ -Clare

_R u kidding? Chocolate is practically my world! Cnt wait 2 taste them!_ -Eli

_They're amazing, trust me. They're so fluffy and the chocolate chips are gooey!_ -Clare

I hear Lydia's stomach start to rumble.

_G2G Lydia's hungry. Hope I can leave her off til u come! I'll c u 10:00!_ -Clare

_Bye Clare :) _-Eli

I smile, before placing my phone on my nightstand. I go into the drawer where I kept a stash of chips ready. I gave one to Lydia, and she laughed. _Hopefully that would keep her until 10._ I look at the alarm clock situated on my nightstand.

_9:45_

Wait, it's already 9:45?! Shit! I place Lydia on my bed and change out of my pink nightgown into a floral top and capris. After that, I start combing through my auburn tangled curls. It takes a long time to comb through them, but when it's finished, my curls are as wavy as the ocean sea, and it was honestly really pretty.

I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I then grab the white cloth close to me and wash my face with it. After that was complete, I look at my purple watch.

_9:45_

Wait, it's still 9:45? No, no, no, no, I must've already used 10 minutes at the least. I grab my phone and turn it on.

_9:55_

OK, so obviously my alarm clock is out of battery. I run downstairs into the laundry room, where my family keeps the batteries. I open the drawer closest to the washer, and inside was 1 Duracell AA battery. I grab it and slam the drawer shut, running back upstairs to place the battery in. I open the battery place on the alarm clock, but then my eyes widen.

I need _two_ AA batteries.

I sigh, dashing out of my room and slamming my door shut.

"Clare!" I could hear my mom from downstairs. "You better stop slamming things! They'll break!"

"Sorry mom!" I yell. I then look at the room right across from mine. It's Jake's room. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Jake's voice booms from the other side of the door. I open it, to see Jake cuddle his baby.

"Jake, do you by chance have any AA batteries lying around?" I ask him.

Jake stands up, leaving his baby on his bed. "Let me check really quick. I should have a few parts around here somewhere."

I roll my eyes playfully. Jake always builds in his room. He gets that from his dad.

He looks around everywhere in his cluttered bedroom. He threw clothes everywhere, which probably made the room messier than it already was. He looked under his bed and reached his arm under. He then pops back up and holds his hand out. Inside his hand was a AA battery.

"Here you go," he smiles.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I beam at him, taking the battery right out his hands. I then run out of his room and run into mine, going straight to my nightstand and kneeling right in front of it. I take out the two AA batteries already in the alarm clock and replace them with the two in my hand. I smile, turning the alarm clock back on and setting the correct time.

_9:58_

I smile. _Finally, that's completed._ Then, I watch my phone change into 9:59, and then to 10:00, while my alarm clock's time wasn't budging at all. I sigh angrily. _Jake gave me a dead battery?! I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM!_

**_DING DONG!_**

I run downstairs to open the door. I use one hand to twist the doorknob and open it, the other to comb through my auburn curls.

"Hey Eli," I breath out, stopping my combing midway through my hair.

"Hey," he smirks.

I could hear footsteps coming towards me, then I feel someone's finer on my shoulder. I look over to see my mom. I step away from the door.

"Hi, Eli, isn't it?" my mom asks. I knew she already knew the answer. She probably had his name implanted in her brain when I first mentioned him on Monday.

"Yeah," he nods and smirks even more.

"Come on in," my mom smiles and motions him into the house. "We have chocolate chip pancakes."

Eli's eyes widen in happiness. "CHOCOLATE?" He runs into the house and plops himself on one of the bar chairs. I chuckle at his hastiness, and run upstairs quickly to get Lydia. I then carefully walk down the stairs and put Lydia on her own bar chair. Then I slid into one of my own.

"So, Eli," my mom starts, flipping chocolate chip pancakes. "How old are you again?"

"I'm 16," Eli answers. "Right now I'm a sophomore."

"Wow! Clare's a freshman!" my mom exclaims. "How are you guys in the same class?"

I glare at my mom a little. _Didn't we already go through this?_ I tried to send the message to her, but Eli answered anyways.

"She's in advanced English, like me," he answers. "She's very smart for her age, you know that?"

I blush. _Eli, you didn't have to say that!_

"I know she is," my mom smiles, obviously impressed with how polite Eli was. "Eli, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a play writer," Eli answers simply. "Writing and drama is my passion. I'm kind of just mashing the two together."

"I see," my mom nods. "Clare wants to be a journalist one day. Maybe she'll write an article about one of your plays." _MOM! I don't need you telling him things about me! I. CAN. DO. IT. MYSELF._

"Maybe," Eli smirks, and I watch my mom flip another chocolate chip pancakes. She then gives three to Eli and I each, and one mini one in a bowl for Lydia.

"Completo!" my mom exclaims, smiling. "You guys enjoy now. If you need more, the batter is in the plastic container close to the cutting board. I'm going back to my bedroom. If you need anything, just holler!"

"Bye mom!" I smile and wave to her. She waves back and goes up the staircase.

Eli turns to me. "You know, your mom is really nice." He then cuts a chocolate chip pancake and pops the cut part in his mouth. His eyes widen in amazement. "And your mom's an amazing cook!"

"She can really only cook chocolate chip pancakes," I tell him sheepishly. "Well, and lasagna. She can make killer lasagna."

"Well, then I know to stop by here for dinner," Eli says, and I laugh. He then starts swallowing the chocolate chip pancakes, and I take away his plate.

"Stop eating so fast or you'll get a stomachache," I tease, pretending to scold him like a mother would.

"I'm sorry, mom," he retorts, and I laugh even more, ripping a piece off of Lydia's chocolate chip pancake and feeding it to her. I pass Eli back his plate, and this time, he ate his pancake more slowly. _Wow. I guess I do influence him somewhat._

He gets up and looks for the batter. Once he finds it, he turns on the griller. I jump out of the bar chair and push him away from the griller.

"No, no, no!" I playfully scold. "No cooking. I'll make the pancake for you."

"Aw!" Eli whines, pouting slightly. "I can cook! I cook sometimes!"

"And what happens when you do?" I ask him, smirking.

He sighs. "The house always almost catches on fire," he reluctantly admits.

"See? This is why I should be cooking," I tell him. "You can feed Lydia for me. I'll make another one for her, too. How many pancakes do you want?"

Eli ponders about it a little, ripping Lydia's chocolate chip pancake and feeding it to her piece by piece. "How about seven?"

My eyes widen in shock. "Seven?! That would be ten pancakes altogether!"

Eli rubs his stomach. "Well this tummy needs some food!"

"OK, OK!" I succumb to Eli's demands. "I'm cooking two more for myself, so that would be five altogether." I look at my watch. "Yikes! It's already 10:30! I might as well skip lunch..."

"We're skipping lunch now?!" Eli whines. "Aww!"

"Yep, too much calories," I say. _Wow I am turning into my mom!_

"Are you one of those girls who cares so much about their weight?" Eli asks. "You're not fat, you know."

"No, I'm not," I answer. "But I'm not that skinny either."

Eli nods, and I give him his seven pancakes one by one. Then I give Lydia one more pancakes and two for myself. There was no more batter after that.

"Hmm," Eli chew his chocolate chip pancake, shaking his head like a food critic. "Not bad."

"Thank you," I say. We finished the rest of our chocolate chip pancakes in silence, and I start feeding Lydia hers. She then burps, killing the silence, and Eli and I laugh.

"No more lunch for her too!" I exclaim in between laughs.

"Agreed!" Eli exclaims, still laughing pretty hard.

"Hey lovebirds!" I hear Jake yell behind us. We both turn, immediately stopping to laugh. "If anyone asks, I'm going to Katie's house so then she can help with the baby!"

"Didn't think you would be the one to give the baby a cruise to a girl's house," Eli smirks.

Jake chuckles and smirks back. "Don't worry mommy, she'll be sitting in a baby's seat in the back."

Eli chuckles. "Now that's my boy!"

They both chuckle. Eli and Jake are really good friends. They go pretty back to middle school, when Eli first moved to Toronto. They kind of clicked at their first conversation. Jake would bring Eli to our house often, and I couldn't help but love it. He talked to me a lot too, and Jake would let me tag along to their little video game fights. It was really fun.

But then, I remembered. The battery.

"Jake! You gave me a freaking dead battery!" I yelled.

"Oh," Jake's face turns red. "Oops."

"Yeah," I trailed off.

"Clare, if you want to kill me, please don't hit the face!" Jake exclaims jokingly, holding his hands in front of is face to bring the joke farther.

I chuckle. "Don't worry, I won't do any physical damage to you... yet. Just stop by the grocery store to get us a new pack of batteries."

Jake smiles in relief. "Don't worry, I'll do that. Mom's making me stop by the grocery store anyways. Stupid being 16 and having a driver's license."

I laugh. "OK then. See you Jake!"

"Bye!" he waves, holding his baby and going outside to get his car out of the driveway. I smile, and the room became silent again. I look at the empty plates.

"Here, do you mind if I take your plate?" I ask him.

Eli shakes his head. "No, not at all! Take it!"

I take Eli's and my plate, and I grab Lydia's bowl. I then set them in the dishwasher, and then I sniffed a stinky stench. Wait, a stinky stench?

"Lydia!" I exclaim. "Eli, can you please change her diaper?"

"Why me?" Eli asks.

"Because I had to change it this morning!" I pointed out.

Eli groaned. "Fine." He took Lydia and started to reach for her butt.

"Don't do it here!" I exclaim. "Go to the bathroom."

Eli groaned even more and took Lydia to the bathroom. I sighed and plopped myself onto the couch. Having a baby and cooking 10 pancakes was pretty hard work. I don't get how my mom tolerated this.

I feel my phone vibrate, and I take it out of my pocket.

_Hey, do u want 2 come 2 my house 2day? Drew's goin 2 Bianca's for the baby project and i thought we cud hav a little party with me, u, Alli, Dave and Becky :)_ -Adam

I smile. A party at Adam's place sounds fun. But I didn't want to ditch Eli.

_Is it ok if Eli crashes? He's my house rite now and i dnt want to leave him hanging... _-Clare

_I'm cul with it :) I'm just not sure bout Becky... :(_ -Adam

My eyes widen in realization. Becky and Eli were practically mortal enemies. It started a few months ago when Eli and Becky had to collaborate on a play. They fought about petty little things, and even though the play turned out as a success, they never really got onto good terms with each other.

_O shoot i 4got! Wat do u think we shud do?_ -Clare

_Dnt wry, bring him. I'll make sure 2 keep Becky tamed ;)_ -Adam

_Ew no tmi! Plz no details! _-Clare

_No Clare! I dnt mean sex! Besides i cudnt rlly giv in... :(_ -Adam

Oh shoot! I forgot that Adam was transgender! That must've been so rude of me...

_O rite i'm so sry! ;(_ -Clare

_Dnt wry its cul. Besides i take it as a compliment _-Adam

Phew! Well, it kind of makes sense that he would. It would mean that I really do accept him as a guy, which I do. I may be Christian, but I'm not that stereotypical Christian that criticizes every person in the LGBT community. I totally accept them for who they are, and I'm proud of them who sticking to who they really are.

_So r u and Eli comin or not? Every1 already said they wud come_ -Adam

I hear the bathroom door creak open, and out comes Eli holding Lydia, pasting on a disgusted expression on his face. He then goes back to normal, placing Lydia on the couch. I smile and turn to face him, diverting my attention to him and away from my phone in my hand.

"Hey Eli, do you want to go to a mini party at Adam's house?" I ask him.

"Sure," he answers. "Who with?"

"Um," I bite my lip. Should I tell him about Becky? "Alli, Adam, Dave and... you know what? I dunno. Adam told me there were six people going, including me and you, but he wouldn't tell me who else would come. I just know about Alli and Dave because Alli just texted me about it."

I lied right to his face. Well, not really lied. OK, yes, it was a lie. But Eli can't blame me when he realizes that it's Becky. Well, not completely, at least.

"OK..." Eli nods unsurely, obviously confused. "Um, sure, we can go."

"Can we go now?" I ask him. "Adam says that he wanted it to start as quickly as possible."

"Sure," Eli smirks. "Just let me introduce you to someone outside. There's someone I want you to meet."

I nod. _Eli wants me to meet someone? Who would it be?_Eli opens the door outside and goes out. I walk over slowly, texting Adam along the way.

_Were on our way ;) -_Clare

I slip my phone into my front right pocket and go outside, closing the door as I do. I look at Eli, who is motioning to a black... hearse?

"Tada!" Eli beams, putting his arms in a jazz-hands stance pointing to the hearse (now I am POSITIVE that thing is a hearse). "Clare, this is Morty."

My eyes widen in shock. "Morty?" I ask in confusion.

"Yeah," Eli answers, still beaming. "My parents bought him while I was learning how to drive. He still looks brand new, right?"

I paste a smile on my face. "Definitely." I'm not a huge fan of hearses. I've never really been a fan of them. There was this hearse that was always parked up in the front of the school's parking lot, and I never liked the sight of it. I always wondered whose hearse was that... Well, now I know.

"You ready to get in?" Eli asks, smirking. "You've been gaping at Morty for a while now."

I shake my head to snap out of my daze. "Yeah. Let's go."

Eli gets into the driver's set of Morty, and I pop into the passenger's seat. He then starts the engine. The roof was lower than what I was used to. Well, my parents do drive a mini van, so there's really no shocker there.

We were driving in silence for five minutes, until Justin Bieber bursts out into the car.

_If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go_

"Justin Bieber?" I raise an eyebrow teasingly. I never expected Eli to have Justin Bieber in his car.

"It was Imogen's," Eli tells me. "Thought you would like it."

"Oh I love Justin Bieber," I tell him jokingly. "To mock him."

Eli nods and starts to focus on the road. I listened attentively until I knew that the chorus was coming up. Then I started to sing a parody that I know oh-so-well.

"If I was your stalker, I'd never let you go. Look right through your window. You'll never be alone. I can hack your phone to figure out where you are. If I was your stalker, I'd never let you go. I'd never let you go."

Eli starts bursting out laughing at the lyrics I sung. "Clare, those lyrics are hilarious!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I say, bowing a little. We both then started laughing. And even though Eli accidentally went through a red light, we didn't care. Nope, not one bit. Because we were having too much fun messing up Justin Bieber's song lyrics.

We finally arrive at Adam's house, and we went outside the car, stumbling from how much we were laughing. We both walk to the door, trying our best to retain ourselves. I was clutching on the doorknob, holding my hand over my mouth at the same time.

"OK, we're totally doing that tomorrow," Eli exclaims in between laughs.

I nod, still smiling a little. "Totally."

We both were actually able to regain ourselves after a few deep breaths. I knock on Adam's door, and he answers with a bowl of corn chips in his hand.

"Hey Eli, Clare," Adam acknowledges us. "Come on in!"

We both go in, me smiling. I saw Becky, and my smile instantly faded. _Oh God. This isn't good._

Eli and Becky lock eyes, and they instantly turn to me and Adam, respectively.

"What the heck is she/he doing here?!" they ask angrily in unison.

I smile sheepishly. "I didn't know?"

"UGH!" Becky exclaims, storming off into the kitchen.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Eli says, heading over to the door.

I grab Eli's arm on impulse. "Eli, wait!"

He turns to me, and we both lock eyes for a second, emerald green mashing with crystal blue. "Yes Clare?"

"Can you just call a truce?" I ask him, my eyes pleading for him to stay and bury the hatchet that he had with Becky. "I really want you to stay."

Eli sighs and looks over to the kitchen angrily.

"Please?" I plead, shaking his arm a little. "For me?"

"Fine," he says reluctantly. "But only for you, Clare."

I smile to myself in victory. Eli and I walk into the living room, and Becky and Adam enter a couple minutes later. Adam then pulls out a board game.

"Clue?" he asks us for our opinions. We all nod, and we start playing. I played as Peacock. Adam ended up wining, but we were having so much fun that nobody even cared. Well, except for maybe Eli. That guy was always competitive. We then played The Game of Life, Monopoly, Apples To Apples, and Twister. And, surprisingly, Eli and Becky didn't argue one bit. They were... peaceful. And I never thought that I would say that.

"Ah!" Alli exclaims after we finish Twister. "My muscles are aching!"

"Agreed," Dave says. "I'm going to go home. See you guys later."

"Bye!" we all chime.

"Maybe you guys should leave now," Adam suggests. "It's already 6:00."

My eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. _6:00? Already? Wow, time flies when you're having fun._

"Yeah, I'm going to head out," Alli says. "Clare, do you want to walk home with me?"

I nod and smile. "Sure." I turn to Eli, who looked like he was mad at first, but quickly regained his composure and looked nonchalant about it. "Eli, you don't mind, do you?"

"N-n-n-n-no!" Eli hesitates, stuttering a lot. "Not at all. You go with Eli. I can drive home by myself."

I nod, but in his eyes, I could see that he was disappointed. Did he... want to drive me home? I shrug off the thought as Alli and I turn to the direction of our houses. We only live a few blocks away, so we could walk home with each other.

Alli sighs. "Clare, I totally think that Eli likes you."

I look at her as if she was absolutely crazy. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, not at all," Alli says. "Eli totally digs you!"

"How?" I ask her in confusion.

"One, he wanted to drive you home. Two, he always will do something if you ask him to. Three, I see the way he looks at you," Alli smirks. "He totally digs you!"

"No he doesn't!" I exclaim.

Alli gives me _the look_. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

I sigh. I knew that she wasn't going to drop the topic soon. So I change the topic. "How are you doing with Dave?"

* * *

**Fini! That was pretty bad. My party scene was way too rushed. But oh well! Anyways, I have an announcement! Right now, I have a SYOC collaboration with ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe (aka Chloe) and I would love if there would be more submitters. If you are willing, check it out on my account! It's called Whatever It Takes, and you can PM me and I'll tell you which spots are still free for submitting! Please? I'm begging on my knees! OK, now back to this fanfic. I would love to have 50 reviews. Please? That would be awesome.**


End file.
